Musetown
by wolfsama-ah-ah
Summary: Thomas kirk est au régime. Il fait appel au nutritionniste et coach alimentaire Christopher Wolstenholme pour l'aider, qui lui même fait ses courses au marché de Dominic Howard, qui lui même achète ses légumes chez le jardinier-fermier et grossiste Matthew Bellamy... [MUSE/BELLDOM/WOLSTENKIRK/AU]
1. 1: Dominic le marchand

disclaimer: Muse ne m'appartient pas, c'est un groupe de rock. J'aimerai bien ;)

* * *

Dominic Howard avait toujours rêvé de faire de la batterie son métier. Mais comme il n'avait aucun ami depuis sa petite enfance à part un taré et ses chèvres du nom de Matthew, comme il avait un chemin déjà tout tracé et un avenir fructueux de vendeur de légumes, merci maman, il dut abandonner ses rêves de rockeur et il s'était installé dans le trou du cul du Devon, dans un petit village avec quatre-vingt quatre personnes, Musetown.

Voyons les choses du bon côté, il vendait déjà plus de trucs que sa voisine Elle. Elle Evans rêvait de devenir mannequin, mais quelque chose la retenait ici: l'amour. En effet, elle avait le béguin pour Matthew Bellamy, le meilleur jardinier et fermier du Devon, Grossiste de Dominic, alias le taré et ses chèvres et l'unique ami d'enfance de Dominic. Mais bon, c'est aussi dire que toutes les filles de ce village encore célibataires, quelques gars et un trans avaient le béguin pour le jardinier... Comment résister à une perfection telle que lui? Mis à part le fait qu'il soit un taré avec des chèvres, il était parfait.

Pourquoi un taré d'ailleurs? Et bien on l'entendait crier à des kilomètres, du haut de sa montagne, dès le matin. Il faisait réveil matin aux marchands, sans le savoir, alors qu'il sortait ses chèvres toutes assourdîtes par les décibels qui s'échappaient de sa voix. Un jour, Dominic avait juré l'entendre crier " le temps est venu de détruire ta suprématie ! " il l'avait alors appelé avec le peu de réseau trouvé pour lui dire de fermer sa gueule si il ne voulait pas effrayer le village avec ses paroles bizarres. Au moins, on s'amusait bien à Musetown, les potins étaient croustillants et il faisait presque toujours chaud, à part en hiver, où il faisait tiède. Bref, Dominic Howard vendait ses légumes sur la place du marché, fraîchement achetés à Matthew la veille. Il faisait des plutôt bons chiffres depuis que Mlle Evans avait arrêté de se maquiller, dévoilant sa laideur originelle à ses clients et les faisant fuir. Du coup ils allaient tous chez Dommeh, les meilleurs légumes, fruits et fromages du Devon.

Un jour, car il n'y aurait pas d'histoire sans moment perturbateur, un jeune homme vînt rencontrer Dominic. Il prétendait être nutritionniste et coach alimentaire, et s'occupait d'un client particulièrement difficile. Il était grand, costaud, avait les cheveux maintenus avec du gel et une barbe de trois jours. Il faisait peur à première vue, mais avait plus l'air d'un gros nounours. Il s'appelait Christopher Wolstenholme, alias Chris, et venait de Bristol. Il était venu d'aussi loin car, à la plus grande surprise de Dominic, les légumes qu'il vendait se trouvaient être les meilleurs de toute l'Angleterre du Sud-Ouest. Dominic se sentait fier, mais ce n'était pas lui qui cultivait ces légumes et faisait ce fromage de chèvres sourdes, alors à chaque fois que quelqu'un complimentait ses produits, il leur expliquait qu'ils appartenaient au fabuleux jardin de Bellamy, augmentant sa popularité de masse. On l'aimait quand même Dominic, bien sûr. Et puis il était toujours souriant, c'était un peu le deuxième soleil qui éclairait Musetown!


	2. 2: Christopher le nutritionniste

Chapitre 2: Christopher le nutritionniste

Chris était calé tranquillement dans son fauteuil derrière un bon match de foot, malheureusement il était seul, mais c'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas d'amis hein... Non non, pas du tout... Il était juste posé, après une dure semaine de travail, derrière une rediffusion de match de foot nudiste féminin sur daylimotion, allez savoir pourquoi...

Christopher était coach alimentaire et nutritionniste. Ouais. Il était nutritionniste. ça t'en bouche un coin hein? Il écrivait des livres sur les légumes et aidait les gens à faire des régimes, en dehors des patients qui avaient des problèmes grave de diabète, d'anorexie ou d'obésité, mais ça, c'était autre chose. Parce-que Chricri, lui, cela faisait trois ans qu'on l'appelait uniquement que pour des problèmes de régime... Même si, d'un côté, faire perdre du poids au gens ou leur en donner c'était sa passion, ça l'avait quand même un peu gavé (jeu de mot volontaire). D'un autre côté, il s'était comment dire... Perfectionné dans la branche? Alors il en avait juste profité pour attirer plus de monde. Et ça marchait!

Il éteignit son ordinateur parce-que _merde_ , tous ces seins qui vont et viennent dans tous les sens c'est bien joli mais bon, il était marié notre Chris, eh oui, avec une magnifique jeune femme du nom de Kelly, avec qui il avait déjà eu six enfants. Alors le foot à poil, c'était sensé être terminé... Il se leva, se parant alors de toute se grandeur, pour aller chercher une bière. Intéressant. Et puis il revînt avec quatre bières, parce-qu'en plus il était alcoolique... Il en ouvrît une et puis SOUDAINEMENT (oh mon dieu il va se passer un truc de fou!) -son téléphone vibra. Non il ne sonna même pas parce-qu'il était en vibreur donc c'était encore moins flippant soyez pas deg'.

Chris répondit au téléphone tel un sims en espérant que ce ne soit pas un nouveau client venu le faire chier spécialement pendant sa pause binouze.

"All-Hum..(il se racla la gorge) allô?

-Bonsoir... "

c'était un homme, il devait avoir la quarantaine au son de sa voix, il semblait fatigué...

"-Bonsoir. Christopher Wolstenholme, coach alimentaire et nutritionniste par téléphone et à domicile j'écoute?

-Bonsoir. J'ai des problèmes de bide... euh de gras

-Oui, je vous écoute monsieur.

-Heum... Je suis gros.

-D'accord. Vous souhaitez peut-être prendre rendez-vous? (il ouvrît son agenda en criant intérieurement sa détresse )

-Euuh c'est à dire...?

-C'est à dire que l'on se donne une heure et une date, un lieu précis pour se rencontrer et parler de vos problèmes, et, naturellement, pouvoir y remédier...

-Aah... Oui d'accord.

-Bien, je peux vous proposer le 24 septembre à 17:30.

-D'accord... Merci. "

Ils se donnèrent ensuite le lieu de rendez-vous et raccrochèrent.


	3. 3: Thomas le cameraman

Thomas c'était juste un mec un peu bizarre qui habitait à Weston-super-Mare depuis le décès de sa sœur Helen, à 30 minutes de Bristol en voiture. Il était caméra-man et le manque d'exercice dans son travail ainsi que sa dernière petite dépression amoureuse avec une jeune transsexuelle de 24ans lui avait fait prendre quelques kilos en plus. Son meilleur ami Morgan qui habitait à Musetown (tiens bah il est là lui!), un village inconnu du monde qui n'avait même pas de cinéma, avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'un régime n'était pas important, qu'il n'avait pris que deux bourrelets en plus et que ça ne se voyait pas, mais Tom était un perfectionniste et deux bourrelets c'était comme perdre un testicule à ses yeux... Il avait alors décidé d'appeler le meilleur nutritionniste le pus près afin de l'aider dans son régime. Il s'appelait Christopher Wolstenholme, il avait trente-sept ans, et résidait à Bristol. Et maintenant, il se préparait pour aller le rencontrer. Il enfila un t-shirt blanc avec des motifs sans queue ni tête qu'il avait acheté parce qu'ils étaient cool, une chemise à carreaux rouge et une paire de jeans. Il avait totalement l'air d'un bûcheron canadien habillé comme cela, mais peu importait, il n'allait pas à un rendez-vous galant non plus. Même si la photographie du jeune homme sur sa carte de visite avait fait sourire Tom de satisfaction, il préférait les filles un peu plus qu'il aimait les garçons. Il sortait d'une rupture douloureuse, pas question qu'il se mette à draguer son coach alimentaire! Je m'égare. Thomas prit sa voiture pour aller en ville et à son plus grand plaisir, était déjà entrain de l'attendre, à la terrasse du Speedys, un vieux café dans un carrefour. Il était encore plus mignon que sur la photo!

"- bonjour, commença Tom en serrant la main du nutritionniste. Vous êtes bien le docteur Wolstenholme?

-C'est bien moi. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, et dîtes moi en plus sur ce qu'il vous arrive.

-J'ai pris cinq kilos en une semaine pendant une dépression. J'aimerai atteindre mon poids initial mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire.

-Je vois.. Ne vous en faites pas, si vous suivez mes conseils, vous perdrez vos... Cinq kilos. "

Thomas devinât que l'homme en face de lui était mal à l'aise. En même temps, il n'était pas bien difficile de perdre cinq fichus kilos de soi-même! Mais Tom était comme ça, il faisait chier les médecins. (insérer ici un "thug life" un fuck et des lunettes de soleil...) c'était sans compter les petits regards qu'il lui lançait, de temps en temps, à croire qu'il lui plaisait.

"-Pratiquez vous une activité physique, monsieur Kirk?

-Non. Enfin je vais souvent marcher en ville ou dans la campagne, et je fais rarement de footings. C'est que mon travail est un peu physique, aussi. Je suis caméra-man... Les appareils sont lourds.

-Je vous conseille de faire au moins 30 minutes d'activité physique régulière d fois par semaine.

-D'accord..

-Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu des problèmes de constipation, ou de digestion en général?

-Non... Ça serait un problème de déshydratation?

-Peut-être. Vous buvez combien de litres d'eau par jour?

-Un litre, parfois un peu plus ou un peu moins...

-Ça n'est pas suffisant, monsieur Kirk, vous devriez boire deux litres d'eau par jour. "

Wolstenholme continua de poser des questions et Kirk continua d'y répondre. Dans le sérieux des plus totaux. Un pieds ne s'était pas du tout glissé près de celui du médecin, il ne s'était pas du tout excusé en prétextant ne pas avoir fait exprès et il n'avait absolument pas fondu devant le petit rire que l'homme en face de lui avait laissé entendre. Ils étaient tout à fait sérieux.

Pff, tu parles, ils avaient bien flirtés...


	4. 4: Matthew le taré et ses chèvres

chapitre 4: Matthew le taré et ses chèvres

En haut de la montagne il y avait un homme avec trois poils au menton et un profil de rat mais mignon quand même qui élevait des légumes et faisait pousser des chèvres. Son nom était Matthew Bellamy, il avait une très belle voix et savait s'en servir en criant des trucs bizarres au village. Comme il n'y avait pas de meubles dans la montagne, ça résonnait parfaitement et bref, il pouvait faire chier tout le monde. De toute façon, Matt, tout le monde l'adorait, et lui adorait tout le monde. D'ailleurs c'était certainement pour cela qu'il vivait exclu du village, à 962 mètres de hauteur entre lui et la vie sociale. Heureusement, il voyait souvent Dominic, son ami d'enfance, un petit blond aux yeux bleus de la plus abusive des perfections. Nooooon, il n'avait absolument aucun sentiments pour lui mais de quoi vous parleeeeeeez?

Il était 14h lorsque Matthew brossait ses chèvres. Il fallait bien les entretenir, car sinon, leur pelage s'emmêlait. Le berger aimait passer du temps avec elles: Jimmy Kane, Mercury, Simone, Hendrix, Cobain, il les aimait toutes les unes autant que les autres. Sauf Dominique, qu'il préférait à cause de son doux pelage blanc nacré et de ses beaux yeux bleus... Allez savoir pourquoi il l'avait appelée comme cela. Il continua de brosser Kennedy lorsqu'une idée lui vînt à l'esprit: et si il faisait pousser des bananes? C'est vrais, ça. Bon, bien sur, il n'y arriverais très probablement pas à cause du climat un peu trop froids et même pas du tout tropical, mais il aimait vraiment les bananes, plus que les chèvres -il se reçut un coup de sabot de la part de Kennedy à cette pensée- et il voulait tout de même essayer.

Oh mon dieu, le temps était venu de descendre en ville...age.

Après trois bonne douche et deux cafés complètement inutiles car il était déjà éveillé, Matthew se décida donc a descendre. Après avoir longuement hésité avec celui à paillettes, il s'habilla d'un simple costume rouge pétant qui passerait tout à fait inaperçu avec un t shirt blanc et des baskets noires, car, comme le Docteur, le fermier mettait des baskets avec ses costumes.

Il monta dans son quatre-quatre et descendit de la montagne. Une fois arrivé au village, tout le monde s'arrêtait sur son chemin. "mais c'est bellamy!" qu'ils disaient. Bah ouais, fallait bien qu'il sorte de son trou des fois. Il était 16h35 alors le marché était fermé depuis longtemps, mais il pouvait aussi aller à la coopérative acheter ses graines de bananes. Il entra dans le magasin en évitant les remarques indiscrètes et s'adressa directement au vendeur.

"-Hey, salut Paddy!

-Matthew! Alors comme ça tu daignes enfin te montrer? Un peu trop d'ailleurs non? T'avais pas moins rouge?

-Ouep, besoin de bananes. Non, TG. Comment va Adam?

-Adam va bien, tu va faire pousser des bananes? Awesome!

-Ouep, je suis pas trop sur du climat mais bon, je suis l'homme parfait, tout le monde le sait... Ça va être simple.

-C'est cela oui, au fait, il y a un problème d'électricité rayon graines. Tu va pouvoir faire un coucou a Oli.

-Super, je reviens alors."

C'était fou comme tout le monde se connaissait dans ce petit village: Paddy Hocken et Adam Taylor n'étaient pas les amis de Matthew, mais ils s'entendaient bien ensemble. Adam travaillait au rayon audio, tandis que Paddy était à la caisse. Oli Meitcafe, lui, était un des deux seuls techniciens du village, avec sa collègue Kathryn Flanders. C'était plutôt pratique.

Notre fermier se dirigea a toute hâte vers le rayon graines et se munit d'un sac de graines de bananes. Espérons qu'elles poussent vite, ces bites jaunes! Matthew Bellamy aimait les bites. Il ne se l'était jamais caché. D'ailleurs, il aurait bien voulu les vendre, ces futures bananes, mais celles-là étaient réservées à sa consommation personnelle. Très personnelle si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire. Il discuta de bites jaunes avec Oli qui montrait ses jolies fesses, debout sur une échelle puis il retourna voir Paddy.

"-voilà. Des graines de bi...Bananes.

-Merci. On se revoit quand?

-Je sais pas cousin, je suis bien avec mes chèvres.

-Cousin?

-Shut up and take my money."

Sur ces bien vulgaires mots notre face de rat préférée sortit de la coopérative et retourna au village. Et s'il faisait un tour? Un peu d'air moins frais que le siens ne lui ferait pas de mal, après tout.


	5. 5: C to the H to the R to the ISTOPHER

Chrichri était sur la route pour rentrer chez lui. Cet entretien avec Monsieur Kirk ne lui avait pas vraiment plu: il avait essayé de rester courtois avec lui, pour ne pas le blesser. Mais les clients comme lui qui ne faisaient appel à un nutritionniste talentueux tel que lui pour seulement cinq kilos en trop, Wolsty les trouvaient cons et sans intérêt. Mais il y avait quelque chose de spécial chez Kirk qui avait empêché Chris de lui faire un gros bras d'honneur tatoué. Mais quoi? Il n'en avait -mais alors- aucune foutre d'idée. Peut-être était-ces ses yeux bruns ou encore ses grandes mains, ou encore ses pieds qui ne cessaient de le tripo...Non ça n'était certainement pas la dernière option: Christopher lui avait sourit lorsque son client avait protesté ne pas être entrain de lui faire du pied, mais il était nullement intéressé par une quelconque relation avec cet homme. Avec un homme. Avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa femme. Il aimait bien trop Kelly pour la tromper.

Notre footeux préféré se gara devant chez lui en toute logique et entra dans sa meuzon en ouvrant la porte dans un dab parfait.

-Je suis rentré!

-P'pa, tu m'as promis que tu m'emmènerais au match ce soir avec toi, tu n'as pas oublié, hein?!

C'était Ernie, son fils de 8 ans qui lui sautait déjà dessus.

-non, je n'ai pas oublié. Ta mère est là?

-M'man elle est pô là, elle... Elle est dans la salle de bain!

Oui donc, en gros, elle était là. Ah, les gosses, je te jure. Chris le remercia tel un gentil papa-nounours en lui faisant un bisou sur son petit front et enleva ses chaussures avant de se diriger droit, haut et fort vers la salle de bain.

-Mon amouuuuuuuur, chuchota-t-il presque en ouvrant la porte dans un sourire.

-Heyyy, Christopher!

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa. Chris répondit langoureusement (blblblbl) et commença à caresser ses hanches... Après une dure journée de travail, il avait envie de se relaxer, d'être calmement avec sa chérie dans son lit puis devant un bon gros match des familles, ou bien les deux en même temps, qui sait? Enfin..Faire l'amour devant un match de foot ne devait certainement pas enchanter Kelly plus que cela... Bref Christopher continuait de tripoter sa femme mais d'un coup le téléphone sonna. Alors il soupira, sortit ledit objet de la poche arrière de son pantalon et décrocha. Il parla quelques minutes avec la voix qui lui était familière. Elle parlait d'une bonne raison d'aller dans le Devon. Comme c'était une bonne raison, et que cela semblait être important, Chris accepta avec un air grave et raccrocha.

-que se passe t-il chéri? ça à l'air grave...

-Oui, il s'agit de... D'une bonne raison pour aller dans le Devon. C'était une voix familière au téléphone...

-Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible, il nous faut absolument y aller au plus tôt... Mais dit moi, Voix Familière va-t-elle bien? Mis à part ça...

-Je... Je sais pas... Mais je vais devoir y aller seul, désolé...

-Je comprends tout à fait, Chris... Tu devrais y aller dès demain. Je préparerais ta valise.

-Mais, j'ai un client... Depuis aujourd'hui...

-Il attendra, une bonne raison pour aller dans le Devon est un problème vite réglé, surtout si c'est Voix Familière qui en est la cause.

-Tu as raison, merci bébé, je vais le faire.

Sur ces mots il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa chérie et se dépêcha de sortir à toute hâte rapidement dans une vitesse folle.


	6. 6: T to H to the O to the MAS

Thomas avait grandement apprécié ce petit rendez-vous avec monsieur Wolstenholme. Il avait d'ailleurs surtout apprécié sa personne. Il était persuadé que c'était réciproque. Peut-être que finalement, se taper son médecin nutritionniste pouvait être une bonne idée afin d'évacuer la tristesse liée à sa rupture. Il était maintenant rentré chez lui et son prochain rendez-vous avec était dans deux semaine, afin de faire le point sur ses changements corporels. Ils avaient longuement discuté de la démarche à suivre (vous saviez que dans Screenager Matt utilisait des ongles de Lamas comme instrument?), des instructions et du moyen de paiement par carte ou par chèque même si Thomas aurait bien voulu payer en nature le charment jeune homme et ensuite il était rentré chez lui.

Tommeh s'était alors dit qu'il profiterait de cette opportunité pour aller rendre visite à son ami Morgan, dans un petit village situé dans le trou du cul du Devon nommé Musetown. Il sortit son téléphone de son cul et composa le numéro de son besta d'la life.

 _tuuuuuuut_

"D'oh! Ma bite! Comment ça va tafiole?

-ça va et toi Morgan?

-ça va comme une fesse, mais dis-moi, on s'est pas re-vu d'puis l'temps rah-hé-hey !

-Ouep, je pense passer chez toi là, genre j'arrive demain et j'ai 2 semaines de libres

-Allez ma couille! On s'fait une bouffe!

-Ah ah, pas question que j'me fasse de pouffe avec toi gros

-Mais non pfffft une Bouffe! Avec un B! Comme dans Bite!

-MDR okay, j'arrive demain bg, je reste 2 semaines ou bien t'es occupé avec une meuf?

-Libre comme une fesse au vent!

-Tant mieux! Je vais même pouvoir t'exploiter bébé

-arrh n'y compte même pas cochonne, j'aime les minettes!

-IKR, allez bisoux pupuce, à demain!

-Ouais c'est ça, passe le bonjour à ta bite! "

Sur-ce, il rit et raccrocha le combiné. (quel mot pourri sérieux "combiné".) Puis il alla prendre une douche. Tom était heureux de son amitié avec Morgan, c'était vraiment une très belle amitié et, même si le blond était un peu bizarre, il était vraiment drôle. Et puis c'était fou comment ce mec savait tout faire: il savait jouer de plusieurs instruments, il avait décroché trois CAP dans la plomberie, l'informatique et la coiffure et avait eu son bac avec mansion très bien dans toutes les matières! Personne ne savait pourquoi et comment ce génie avait atterrit dans un lieu aussi pommé que Musetown alors qu'il pouvait bosser dans une grande ville. Thomas se dît qu'il lui demanderait une fois chez lui...

 _à suivre 3_

 _aime, partage et laisse un commentaire, peut-être passera-tu dans le prochain MD... Ah merde, hors sujet! Review? ~_


	7. 7: M to the O to the R to the GAN

Morgan c'était un jeune homme moins jeune que nos quatre autres héros qui résidait à Musetown. Comme l'autre taré avec ses chèvres, tout le monde l'adorait au village. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons: Morgan, lui, il bougeait son cul: quand on avait besoin de lui, il était toujours là. Effectivement il était doué en tout ce con et ça faisait de lui Nicholls le plombier, Nicholls le cuisinier, Nicholls le décorateur de toilettes publiques, Nicholls la prostituée... Bref c'était un gros lèche-cul et tout le monde se servait de lui. (Mais toujours dans le respect et l'amour d'autrui bien-sûr. )

Morgan vivait seul, avec son chat Hoodoo qu'il avait nommé ainsi à cause d'un moment dans sa vie ou il manquait de confiance en lui. C'était ce qu'il disait, m'enfin on a jamais su quel était le rapport entre le hoodoo qui est l'ensemble des croyances religieuses afro-américaines et un manque de confiance en soi. Beh, on savait pas non plus pourquoi il était là, alors qu'il aurait pu vivre dans une grande ville et faire des études approfondies. En somme, tout le monde s'en battait les couilles de lui en dehors de ses services. Alors quand Tommeh son BFF l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il allait venir pendant deux semaines, il avait eu la même réaction qu'un chien heureux: il avait remué la queue de haut en bas puis de droite à gauche jusqu'à s'envoler vers d'autres cieux.

Morgan croqua dans sa pomme -de chez Bellamy bien sur, les meilleures pommes de la Terre!- une deuxième fois. Le premier morceau avalé lui avait laissé un arrière-goût étrange... Il mâcha ce fameux deuxième morceau quelques secondes mais le recracha tout de suite. IL craint qu'elle ne soit empoisonnée. Alors il renifla la pomme, et une odeur clairement chimique se manifesta dans ses narines. Maudit soit Bellamy et sa pomme! IL l'avait empoisonné le bougre! Et si il mourait à cause de lui, ça se ferait savoir! Il pris alors une feuille et un stylo et s'empressa d'écrire une lettre d'adieu digne de lui!

 _"Cher Thomas._

 _Si tu me trouve allongé sur mon lit ou que cette lettre n'est pas terminée, n'aie crainte: je suis mort. Cette pomme sur mon chevet (ou ici, à même le sol si le temps ne m'a pas été favorable) m'a tué. Elle vient du marché de Dominic Howard, qui lui même se l'aie faite livrée par Paul Bellamy, qui lui même prît cette pomme chez son frère: ce bougre de Matthew Bellamy! Maudit soit-il, lui et ses chèvres qu'il adore tant... Car vois-tu, mon ami, mon bel ami, ledit fermier m'a empoisonné. Oui, empoisonné! Je croqua dans ce fruit qui m'avait pourtant l'air si bon, le goût se fût médiocre, ainsi que l'odeur, et lorsque je regarda ce fruit d'Adam, mon dieu, je regarde... Je vois des millions de petites tâches bleues sur sa peau... Thomas, fais donc arrêter ce charlatan qui donna a ma vie une fin si cruelle! Que son sang soit répandu sur les murs de Musetown! Je me vais me coucher sur mon lit à présent, car cette lettre se termine ici... Quel triste destin, n'est-ce point? Je vais finalement laisser mon ouvrage à cette place, ainsi peut-être auras tu le temps de prévenir un médecin? Je doute qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais ne sait-on jamais._

 _Adieu, Thomas, adieu, tu était mon seul ami et je t'aimais tendrement._

 _ps: je te lègue mon Iphone._

 _Morgan Nicholls"_

Morgan posa la lettre, la pomme et son Iphone sur le sol, devant l'entrée de la pièce, car il s'était assis contre la porte. Il était en larmes: le pauvre aller crever sa race. Il se releva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers sa chambre avant de tomber mollement sur son lit. Puis il ferma les yeux...

* * *

 _ **à suivre! Qu'en pensez-vous, Matt aurait-il tenté d'empoisonner quelqu'un? Ou bien serait-ce Dominic? Ou alors Paul? Dîtes -moi vos théories!**_


	8. 8: D to the O to the M to the INIC

"- ça fera 8 livres s'il vous plaît.

\- Merci, quelle joie d'avoir de si bonnes pommes pour si peu d'argent si près de chez soi! C'est si gentil!

-Si, si, señorita, c'est à Bellamy que reviennent toutes ces louanges!

-Dîtes le lui encore! Tenez, 10 livres, gardez la monnaie, c'est cadeau

-Z'êtes sûre? Merci beaucoup madame Hudson.

-Appellez-moi Kate, "Madame Hudson" me fait trop penser à Sherlock Holmes!

-Comme vous voulez, Kate, passez une bonne journée alors!

-Bonne journée à vous aussi!"

La cliente blonde s'éloigna en roulant du cul, ce qui ne manqua pas à Dominic, qui suivit ses mouvements des yeux sous le regard menaçant de sa voisine d'étalage.

"-Dit-donc, Dominic, tu trouves pas que tes yeux n'ont pas leur place sur ses fesses?

-Tu es jalouse parce-que je vends plus de trucs que toi.

-Vas chier, Howard! Je me débrouille très bien toute seule. "

Elle Evans se retourna d'ailleurs vers un client moustachu qui lui même ne regarda pas l'étalage mais plutôt ses deux petits seins. L'amatrice de mode ne le remarqua pas car elle crût qu'il regardait les deux grosses citrouilles juste devant, dont elle lui donna le prix. Ironique, n'est-ce pas? Si cette couillonne ne remarquait même pas qu'on la matait, c'est qu'elle cherchait vraiment des excuses pour emmerder son voisin. Dominic eût un petit rire en coin bien dissimulé et il entreprît de faire le compte.

* * *

 _ **à suivre, c'est vraiment un chapitre très court, et j'en suis désolée. Mais je prévoit un chapitre beaucoup plus long du côté de Thomas tkt babe. N'hésitez tout de même pas a reviewer, même pour dire que c'est de la merde, même pour juste montrer que vous passez... Je suis quelqun de sociale sur internet snif. . . N'hesitez surtout pas à voter si ça vous a plu mes chéris, et n'oubliez pas de manger 5 fruits et légumes par jours. Mais pas des pommes empoisonnées... (cf faut lire le chapitre d'avant si t'as pas compris...)**_

 _ **ah, et...**_ **JOYEUX HALLOWEEN!**


	9. 9: M to the A to the T to the THEW

Le lendemain matin de ses petites courses spéciales bananes, Matt était posé, chez lui, dans son lit. Mais son réveil sonna, signe qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il avait des chèvres à traire et un frère à livrer en tomates. Il se leva donc, l'heure affichait cinq heures et demi du matin, il se dirigea vers la cuisine en se demandant mais pourquoi de bordel de merde à la con il avait choisit de faire ce métier. Il se prépara un petit déjeuner rapide: café crème (fait avec du lait de sa tendre chèvre Dominique, dont il gardait le lait pour lui), un verre de jus d'orange et deux œufs au plat des poules de Paul (son frère élevait des poules avant d'être grossiste et puis en même temps il habitait juste à côté donc c'était pas difficile de se prêter de la bouffe).

Il dégusta son plat royalement luxueux au prix inestimable (= ironie) puis alla chier. Quand il eu finit il s'en alla de son trône et alla diriger le petit peuple des chèvres. Il ouvrit l'enclos et les fît sortir les unes après les autres, hop là, comme ça, allez, oui c'est bien, 1,2,3,16,17,20,25... Voilà. Kennedy, bouge ton cul. Bien. 26, le compte est bon, elles étaient toutes dehors. Son chien Glitter l'accompagnait toujours, un Berger Australien bleu merle qui connaissait son boulot de chien de berger sur le bout des pattes. Quand il fût assez loin dans la montagne il posa son bâton et laissa le sale boulot à son chien. Il se dirigea vers son plan de patates qui était juste à côté et l'arrosa. Il n'y avait encore rien ici, il les avait plantées il y avait à peine trois jours de cela. Il se mit à l'aise, il était dans son élément. IL se surprit même à pousser la chansonnette:

 _Life is short,_

 _Filled with stuff_

 _Don't know what for,_

 _I ain't had enough_

 _I've learned all I know_

 _By the age of nine_

 _But I could better myself_

 _If I could only find..._

Il balança son arrosoir par dessus sa tête, prit d'une soudaine joie.

 _...SOME NEW KIND OF KICK!_

Il dansait, se trémoussait contre le grillage de son plant, et chantait de plus en plus fort.

 _...SOMETHING I AIN'T HAD!_

Encore plus fort...

 _...SOME NEW KIND OF BUZZ_

 _I WANT TO GO HOG MAD!_

Toujours plus fort, cette fois ses chèvres commençaient à l'entendre, alors elles allèrent légèrement plus loin et continuèrent de brouter, l'habitude.

 _I'M LOOKING I'M LOOKING I'M LOOKING FOOOOR_

 _SOMETHING I AIN'T HAD BEFORE!_

 _I'M LOOKING I'M LOOKING I'M LOOKING TO FIND_

Cette fois, il prit son souffle, Glitter qui était allongé sur le sol le remarqua et mit ses pattes sur ses oreilles.

 _...SOME NEW KIND OF KICK!_

Quelques chèvres béguetèrent des "ta gueule" chaleureux avant de continuer de brouter. Puis Matthew récupéra son arrosoir qui était tombé dans un buisson de ronces que Cumberbatch était actuellement entrain de manger et continua d'arroser ses pommes de terres.

Il songeait à sa plantation de bananes, à sa vie, qu'il aimait, à son frère, qui lui devait six œufs en échange d'une belle grosse courgette et à Dominic, son ami d'enfance. En fait il songea plus longtemps à Dominic qu'au reste, car il dû penser à tous les détails qui faisaient son ami: ses cheveux, ses traits, son visage, ses mains, ses yeux... Oh mon dieux, quels yeux... Il s'était arrêté dans son travail à plusieurs reprises à cause de ces yeux, de _ses_ yeux... Ses bras, son style, son rire, sa voix... Un peu tout ce qui faisait qu'il était amoureux de lui, quoi. Merde, je l'ai dit. Maintenant, vous le savez: Matthew aimait Dominic, il ne se le cachait pas. Il le cachait par contre aux autres, il tenait bien trop à son fanclub en chaleur qui lui donnait des pourboires.

Après avoir ramené ses chèvres à la ferme, notre taré mangea le repas de midi puis planta ses bananes. Il y mit un soin et un temps fou, car il voulut qu'elles soient parfaites. Ainsi, il pourrait se les foutre dans le c... Les manger bien sûr, offrir la plus grosse à Dominic, sans métaphore sale, ou si peut-être, nevermind. Mais ne nous attardons pas sur la vie quotidienne de notre cher Matthew, car que deviennent les autres? Nous avons une affaire de pomme empoisonnée à élucider, alors je vous retrouve très bientôt pour un prochain épisode de: _Musetown_.

Maintenant, la pub.

* * *

 _ **n'hésitez pas à écrire une bonne pub dans les commentaires, ça fait plaisir.**_


End file.
